


Flexible

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Playing Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Vague references to S2.12<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No harm intended, no money made; it's all in fun<br/><b>Summary:</b> Alex lets Scott in on a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the last episode of H50, I had this blinding vision of Alex deciding to play Steve as gay. The bunny would not leave me alone and this is the result. Sadly unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Run off quickly now, before it's too late! [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** ; this one's for you.

"You're playing him _gay_? Seriously?" Scott's face was incredulous.

Alex couldn't help but let his grin spread. "Yeah, seriously."

"Does Lenkov know? I mean... they're going along with that?"

"Yeah, man, he says next season Steve and Danny are selling the McGarrett homestead and buying a condo in Honolulu together."

The twinkle in his eye must have given him away.

"You're bull-shitting me."

"Not about playing him gay, I'm not, but you got me; Lenkov doesn't know. Can you imagine the hissy fits?" He laughed, and then put on a serious frown along with his American accent, offering air quotes in the appropriate place. "The demographics are mostly young white male; we don't want to alienate them with any overtly 'queer' behavior."

Scott laughed at that and dipped his hands in his pockets. "So what, you mean it's all subtext?"

"It's all about the subtext, Babe. Lenkov would have my guts if he realized."

"So I wasn't imagining those looks from Steve to Danny, then."

Alex beamed again widely, waggling his eyebrows. "You should check out the whole series again. I swear to you, I had Steve eyeing up Danny at every opportunity, and never checking out the women like Danny does. Didn't you wonder about that handcuff scene? Jealousy is his middle name."

Scott snorted. "I did kinda wonder about that, but figured he was supposed to be jealous of Danny for whatever was going on with Lori."

"Steve _hates_ Lori on that level. Absolutely no interest, mate." He leaned further over the table. "If he found out she'd been sleeping with Danny... I wouldn't want to be her."

"Does that even make sense, Alex?" Scott looked down at his beer bottle, frowning before meeting Alex's eyes again. "He doesn't hate Rachel too, does he?"

"Of course it makes sense! No, he doesn't hate Rachel... she has a _past_ with Danny and she's Grace's mum. How could he hate her? Besides, she's an Aussie."

"Rachel's not Aussie... oh, you mean _Claire_. You goof. Rachel's English."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex waved a hand dismissively and picked up his own beer bottle again.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Alex took a long swallow of his beer, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you even think of playing him gay?"

"Because it's fun. Screws with the producers without doing anything obvious. Only the people who are looking for it will get it, believe me."

"Oh, I believe you. I've got friends who can't understand why people keep accusing them of being married."

Alex laughed again, wiping the beer off his mouth with the back of a hand. "Really?"

Scott lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "You'd be surprised how blind they can be. But one or two... well, yeah, they've asked about you."

"Yeah?" Alex gave Scott an interested look. "Anyone I've met?"

It was Scott's turn to narrow his eyes. "Are you telling me...?"

"I've had my moments. I can be flexible for the right person."

"No...?" Scott scratched his head and looked up at Alex from under his lashes. "You're screwing with me now." Alex moved his mouth and eyes in a noncommittal way and shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"What do you think?" Holding Scott's eyes, Alex bit at his lip and gave a half-smile.

" _Seriously?_ "

"It's not like I'm going to advertise, but hey, you know this business. I've had offers."

"That, I can believe. So... you've..." Scott bit his own lip, raising both eyebrows and tipping the beer towards his mouth again, balanced precariously on the back of his bar stool as he kept his eyes on Alex.

"I've what?" Alex held Scott's gaze, a smile still playing around his lips as he fiddled with his empty beer bottle.

"Oh, come on!" Scott put his bottle down. "You've played both sides, haven't you?"

"And you haven't?"

Scott hadn't anticipated that, going by his reaction. A flush spread across his cheeks as he slammed down on the back legs of the stool."What?"

Alex held back a dirty laugh. He'd figured as much. He'd heard the rumors of Scott's exploits in a gay bar some years back and had been waiting for just the right moment to let him know he was aware. "Oh, come on! Who hasn't in this biz?"

"You..." Scott licked his lips and looked away.

"You want me, don't you?" Alex lowered his voice, pitching it that way in a deliberate ploy to get a reaction.

"The fuck? Get outta here." Scott waved his hands vaguely, pulling a face that said the complete opposite of his words.

"Oh, you so want me." Alex let his smirk grow once more as he stood up and moved closer to Scott, looking down at him and licking his lips slowly.

Scott swallowed hard, his eyes following the tip of Alex's tongue, then jumped away, out of his seat, shaking his head as his flush deepened. "Stop fucking with me. You have no intention of following through. You bastard." He grabbed his beer and took a long gulp as Alex laughed and went back to his seat.

"I might. You have some sexy moves; not as good as mine, admittedly, but you have this... well, I can see what Steve sees in Danny." He started fiddling with the beer bottle again, deliberately not looking at Scott.

"Fuck you, Alex." Scott sat down again too, but Alex could tell he was disturbed enough to wonder.

Alex looked back up, his gaze steady as he met Scott's eyes. "You'd like that."

Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously and looked away without answering.

"I did say I was flexible," Alex murmured.

"Just quit it, you bastard. I know you're only doing this to get me to admit..."

"Admit what?" Alex gave him an innocent look.

"You'd run a mile if I came near you."

Alex grinned. "Why don't you find out?"

It was like Scott came to a decision as he listened. He laughed and shook his head as he stood up again. "I'm gonna call your bluff, hot shot."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Alex watched him approach; sure Scott would back down before anything happened.

Scott stopped beside him. They were almost of a height when he was sitting on a bar stool this way. Alex smiled at him encouragingly, even though it was weird to be on the same eye level; it made him feel a little less confident than he had been for some reason.

"Last chance," Scott told him, his eyebrows raised.

"You think I'm chicken?"

"I know you are." He moved closer.

Alex looked at Scott from under his lashes, but he didn't shift.

Scott quirked up one side of his mouth and took another step closer. This put his body between Alex's legs where his feet were propped against the stool. Alex could feel his heart speed up at the proximity, but he wasn't about to be the first one to back off.

Leaning closer, Scott planted a light kiss on Alex's mouth, and went to draw back, eyes wide.

Alex could move when he wanted to, and now was exactly when he wanted to; only not away.

Before Scott got too far, he wound a hand around the back of the man's neck and pulled him back into the kiss, opening his lips. Scott made a stunned sort of noise, hands going to Alex's thighs on either side to steady himself, and then he was giving into the kiss, letting Alex pull him even closer as the lip-lock turned wet and needy.

"Fuck..." Scott moaned as Alex let him get some air, then he was back, pressing right up against Alex, and there was no mistaking the need now.

Alex let a hand find Scott's tight little ass and squeezed, making him yelp and pull away.

"You fucker! You _knew_ I'd do that!" Scott jabbed the air to emphasize his point as Alex laughed delightedly.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Scott narrowed his eyes, adjusting his crotch as he paced back and forth. "Are all Aussies like you? Because I swear, I am so going to get you."

"I didn't say I didn't want it, did I?" Alex tried not to laugh, but it was just too hard not to.

Scott ground his teeth. "You better fuckin' want it, O'Loughlin. Because you are so screwed."

"Not yet, I'm not." Alex's grin hadn't let up.

"Get your fuckin' ass upstairs then, because you're gonna be."

"I thought you'd never ask."

~//~


End file.
